cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Extreme Wrestling
Global Extreme Wrestling is a Wrestling Fed by GMRStar that has been going on for five years. How did it began GMRStar has always been a fan of Wrestling so he then decided once he got a Smackdown VS Raw 2010 for the Wii he would start his own Caw Fed GWF Wrestling Fedaration it keep that name untel he got WWE 13 then it got change to Global Exstrme Wrestling doe sadly it has yet come to a Video Social Chanel ''Roster '' the Roster of GEW Fetchers Original Like Austin Juhasz and GMRSTARS own Caw The GMR ,Fiction Like Goku From Dragon Ball Z or Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Real Life Wrestlers the roster in the WWE Game they are using note [for most of the year the wrestlers are put into four Brands 3 for guys[Smashface,Shockwave and All Stars and one womans Brand Battlefeld however near The Highway to Starmania Time the Brands are destroyed and come back in the Draft. also note right now GEW is in a 8 way Stable war between Face stables Desecration Juhasz Group he founded in OCBF The Rules of Nature GMR's Group The Z Warriors Group SCUM Group and the heel Groups The Evil Corruption group The Bullet Club Group The Dangerous Alliance Haymens Group and the Athority H's Group Note the Roster is yet to be finished Teams and Stables Desecration Juhasz,Broly,Deadpool,El Novino,Vegeta,Future Trunks,Samus,Jade and Lala ''' '''Evil Curruption Buu,Ganondorth,Bowser,Freddy Kurgaer,Pennywise,Montin,JBL,Elina Rules of Nature Kenobi,CM Punk,Danile Bryan,Drew Galloway,Christin Cage,Kofi Kingsten,Big E,AJ Lee,Bre Bella,Kasumi The Bullet Club Ass "Bart,Myst Montone,Revy,Bad New Barret, SCUM [ Monty,Stone Cold,Fat Ed,Khail Drogo,The Great Khali,The Big Man,Tever Philps,Michel Des Santa,Franklin ] ''' '''The New Dangerus Allience Leasnar,Cody Rhodes,MR Perfect,Edge,King Kong Bundy,Big John Studd,Mr Teddy,Hong Kong Gohan The Z Warriors Rhino,Goldberg,RVD,Piccolo,AJ Styles,Sora,Riku Kairi,Hulk Hohan The Athority H,Stephanne McMohan,Mr McMohan,Kevin Nash,Scott Hall,X Pack,Big Show,Seth Rollins,Team GT [Pan and Bra,Gotenksand Trunks,Team PG Sandow,The Miz,John Cena,David Otunga The Woman Revolution18,The Bride Batrix Kiddo,Nacey Calahan,Queen Bi'ch and Pantresha ''' '''The Faces Of Fear Wayatt,Earic Rowan,Luke Harper,Greedy and MR PoPO The Anti Divasand GMK ''' '''Championships GEW Champion Pornoman JR GEW World Heavywaite Champion Frieza ''' '''GEW All Stars Champion Blue'ie GEW Womans Champion Android 18 ' '''GEW International Championship Alister Morgan ' 'GEW Scottish Champion Homer J Simpson ' 'GEW Telivishion Champion Cell ' 'GEW Glamber Champion Moka ' 'GEW Tag Team Champion Danile Bryan and GMR ' '''GEW World Tag Team Champion The Super Mario Brothers GEW All Stars ChampionThe Rhino N Ogure[ Big Rhino and Shrek] GEW Womans Tag Team Champion The Anti Divas 'GEW Hardcore Champion The Great Khali ' 'X whight Champion Chuckie ' 'Womans Hardcore Champion Batrix Kiddo ' 'Other Acumplashements ' 'The Royal Rumble ' All Out War all out war match is where every Male or Female superstar battle it out in a Multi Man Falls out anywhere/Last Man standing the winner would get the shot at The GEW Championship at the next PPV Current Money in the Bank holders PPVs In 2015 Wrestlefest Done Nightmere Chamber Done Bloddy Rumble Stop The Show Inbetween something Starmania 6 The Aftershock Lader of Victory Day of Fate Past PPV Royal Rumbel 2010 No Way Out 2010 Wrestle Mania 1 Backlash Judgement Day Extreme Rules Night of Champions The Bash Summer Slam Unforgiven No Mercey Bragging Rights Cyber Sunday Survivor Serries Armagedon 2011 Royal Rumble Elimanation Chamber Wrestlemania 2 more to come